Groups
A Habbo Group '''(or just '''Group) is a special group that anyone can join for free. However, users without Habbo Club can only have up to 50 groups. But, Habbo Club members can join up to 100 groups and create groups. Overview Groups can consist of people with a similar interest. Groups had a very similar format to Habbo Homes. Most competitions hosted by Habbo have groups with information about that competition. However, due to updates newer groups that are created, no longer have home pages. Page Tools Widgets, Stickers, and Notes are all tools you could have added to your group. It followed the same system as the Home Page. Widgets Groups have similar widgets with Habbo Homes. The Group Info widget shows the group name, creation date, badge, a description of the group, and its tags. The guestbook allows other players to leave messages. The guestbook can be "locked", so that only group members can sign the guestbook. The members widget lists all the members in the group. A red heart beside a player's name means they have the badge set as 'favorite'. A silver star symbolizes that player is admin, while a gold star means the player owns the group. The Trax player allows players to choose a Trax song to put on the page. This widget is rarely used. Stickers Stickers can be placed on the group page. A player must have admin rights to place stickers if he/she is not the owner. Some stickers can be earned by joining an official group made by Habbo for a campaign. Notes Notes are stickers with text which can be placed on the page. Notes can be used to show special information about the group, such as ranks for an army group. Notes can be customized to look like speech bubbles, a notepad, a sticky note, a metal-type look, or the default look. Habbo Club members can customize notes from two additional options. Forum : Main article: Habbo Forum Within groups, there was a forum, in which Habbos participated in discussions. Various information could also have been posted on the forum. Those with admin rights can sticky, delete, and close threads, as well as delete posts. However, due to The Great Mute all forums have been deleted. Admin/Rights The group owner can give players "admin rights", which are special privileges. With admin, the player can, kick other players out of the group, give other players admin, and manage the group homeroom by being able to move furniture. Group owners must give admin carefully and wisely, as some bad players can delete notes, pick up furni, and kick everyone out of the group, if given admin. This is known as "trashing". Group Settings Only group owners can change the group settings. In the settings window, players can change how members join the group, they can change the group name and description, edit the group badge, and control user rights within the group homeroom. Players can also change the group type to regular, exclusive, private, or unlimited. Regular groups have a 5000-member limit. Exclusive groups are "locked" and the admins control who joins. Private groups are when no one can join the group until it's opened. When a regular player "requests membership", the admins can either accept them into the group or decline them. Private groups are basically closed groups, in which no one can join. Unlimited groups do not have a member limit and anyone can join. Group Badge The group badge is a small icon that symbolizes the group. To create a group badge, different images are placed in a specific order and position until the desired icon is made. Group owners can also customize the colors used for the badge. Furni Any user can buy Group Furni for any groups they are a part of. The group furni features the groups colors during the time of its purchase, and when clicked on shows the groups information and a "Join" button. 2010 merges After the 2010 merges, groups from the merged hotels, Canada, Australia, United Kingdom, and Singapore (US is not affected by this as hotels moved to habbo.com) weren't immediately moved to Habbo.com. This delay has sparked much criticism. However it was announced on July 29 that the groups are slowly returning, which was completed through July. HC You can join up to 100 groups as an HC member. If you are HC and have already joined 100 groups and attempt to join another, you will get a message saying: "Joining failed - this group is already full.", even though the group may not be full. If you are not HC, you can only join 50 groups. Trivia *Now when you want to create a group you have to be a part of Habbo Club. *There is a visual glitch where attempting to join more than 50 groups as a norm will say "You need to be HC to join more than 3 groups.". This is not actually true as the maximum amount of groups a norm can join is 50. Category:System